


проблемы

by alllegory, q_ello



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, Explicit Language, Loss, Other, like he always is, shirazu's dead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllegory/pseuds/alllegory, https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_ello/pseuds/q_ello
Summary: она сказала мне вчера что этот мир совсем не плох
Relationships: Shirazu Haru & Urie Kuki
Kudos: 1





	1. 1.

проблем всегда было предостаточно, но весомыми они стали только после того, как ширазу умер.

одна из этих проблем, например, — ширазу хару, и да, язык у куки вряд ли отсохнет за то, что он называет человека проблемой. карма отыгралась на них всех еще с помощью аварии, лимит сделанного говна исчерпан и вынужден зачерпнуть в долг у будущего — будущее обанкротилось. 

(он говорил: это моя проблема, лучше на это бабло себе тёплые свитера купите, идиоты, холодно же) 

гинши поразительно умел сочетать в себе отвратительную грубость и удивительную заботу о близких. этакий кричащий красный флакон с жирной надписью «все включено!» на упаковке, и с дизайном, говорящим «вот сейчас точно рванет!» для отвода глаз. 

(какого черта мы накопили на лечение после его смерти?) 

так вот, ширазу хару. 

если коротко, будто для отчёта, прямо как куки любит: в прошлом лейкемия, подросток, непростительно-ширазовский характер и отчаянное уныние, выпускаемое в атмосферу. 

возраст: четырнадцать лет. 

семья: мёртвый папочка-висельник, мёртвый брат-мотоциклист и чуточку менее мёртвый урие куки. 

место жительства: квартира, как неожиданно оказалось, лучшего друга старшего брата. 

и поэтому проблем становится больше: например, запах гари по утрам, вечное предчувствие какого-то розыгрыша и ощущение, будто призраки и правда существуют (и прокуривают квартиры). не то чтобы хару была таким бесом, это, вообще-то, семейное. 

каждый раз по приходу домой куки встречает возведённая в абсолют тишина, и именно по этой причине вечное предчувствие розыгрыша (пиздеца) не желает его покидать: он не привязался, но.   
он не привязался, но с кем-то делить страдания, как говорится, намного проще. 

в конце концов, он сам помочь сайко не сможет.

хару передёргивает всем телом от неожиданности, когда куки хватает её за плечо — куки не жалует прикосновения, но очередное блюдо пуляет подсолнечным маслом и покрывается чёрной коркой. куки сдерживает порыв процедить «может, хватит   
пиздить чужие привычки», потому что его упрекнут в несправедливости — хару почти отвыкла сквернословить сама. куки говорит: «я предупреждал, что ты заболеешь, если не перестанешь носить кеды (когда ты уже спускалась на первый этаж подъезда, но   
неважно). можешь хоть иногда слушать не музыку, а окружающий тебя мир?»

хару снимает наушники и пожимает плечами, мол, что, непривычно на себя смотреть, да? 

— ты молчишь, а когда я прошу повторить, не повторяешь. я не одна тут крайняя. 

— нет, одна: из-за тебя сгорел наш ужин. 

— ты мог спасти его! 

хару говорит с таким осуждением, будто это не дурацкие овощи с мясом, а, как минимум, её брат, попавший в аварию возле университета куки. он в тот день проезжал на трамвае мимо места происшествия и не обращал внимания на окружающий   
его мир, как это теперь делает ширазу. как это теперь делает хару.

он находит плохой идеей называть её по фамилии.

— да, мог, — внутри почему-то остаётся неприятный осадок. — но   
я тебе не заботливая мамочка. 

у хару в глазах падают звёзды, смеются: правда, что ли? 

гинши тоже — падал, но смеялся. 

а они все пытались быть такими же стойкими, как он. 

(так же ловко отводить внимание от собственных трещин своим смехом получалось только у сайко) 

*** 

ещё одна проблема: гинши достоин того, чтобы с него брали пример. 

конкретная проблема: пример взяли во всём. 

хару матерится себе под нос, обжигаясь о пламя спички, и куки трёт глаза, чтобы как-то избавиться от наваждения. 

— посмотрите на него: так уши вянут, что аж плачет. печенька, а ты не слишком ли легко ломаешься?

на хару влияет весь окружающий её мир, от которого она старательно отгораживается наушниками. 

она цепляет чужие привычки зонтиком за локти и укрывается ими как одеялом. 

она разогревает ему молоко, мол, таять лучше, чем ломаться. 

(и кто тут ещё заботливая мамочка?) 

молча и ненавязчиво заботиться о близких — это уже врождённое. 

*** 

ещё одна проблема: на кухне постоянно грёбаный дым. до куки не сразу доходит, что у них нормальные расходы, хару не сжигает каждый день новую порцию продуктов.

хару больше не сквернословит, хару по связям таскает сигареты и совсем его не стесняется, но курит только в его отсутствие. 

куки чуть ли не выдавливает себе глаза, но развидеть лучшего друга не получается. 

куки говорит: хару, ты же знаешь, что это такое. 

уточняет: лежать в больнице. 

(может быть, её даже где-то ждёт её верный мотоцикл) 

хару отвечает: да брось, чтобы заработать рак лёгких, нужно не курить, а обладать минимальной везучестью.

хару не смотрит в его сторону.

куки лишь надеется, что смерть не кажется ей привлекательной.

(интересно, хорошо это или плохо: то, что мы ничего не сказали ей перед операцией)

(интересно, а без согласия больного операции проводят?) 

— каким способом врачи обычно делают эвтаназию? — задумчиво говорит хару и (спасибо) молчит. 

о том, что ей вот тоже интересно. 

о том, что а сейчас уже поздно, да? 

о том, что вы все такие идиоты, он же вам говорил. 

куки слишком много даже своих собственных мыслей, куда ему знать чужие. 

хару — в первый раз — достаёт сигарету при нем, открывает окно и смеётся, мол, печенью полезно, окрепнешь. 

сайко за глаза как-то называла его бессердечной рептилией. это вроде бы всё ещё так: все, что чувствует куки — раздражение. 

потому что не полезно: урие в футболке, и ему холодно. 

потому что зачем в этом мире вообще существуют такие своевольные люди, как ширазу. 

зачем, не имея сердца, человек не теряет умение привязываться? 

*** 

когда хару в сорок седьмой раз — счёт успокаивает — абсолютно спокойно открывает окно и даже не чешется, что он всё видит, куки не выдерживает и всё-таки вырывает сигарету. 

очередная проблема: хару заходится в кашле от неожиданности и сипит, мол, ты, блядь, неадекватен, а куки пытается не шипеть, когда от раздражения сминает отобранную сигарету и чувствует, как кожа на ладони горит. 

— и потом ты говоришь, что ты не заботливая мамочка, — хару улыбается и понимает всё, как обычно, с первой молчаливой просьбы. — если тебе так в тягость, я могу бросить. все-таки, сигареты не гин. 

хару улыбается ширазовскими улыбками и говорит сравнениями, после которых урие всерьёз раздумывает о том, чтобы вернуться к старой привычке. 

эту проблему может покрыть отсутствие ее собственного мотоцикла: по крайней мере, она не разобьется возле его университета. 

хару говорит: сигареты не гинши, их-то отсутствие я переживу, и куки как будто возвращается во время, когда ему сообщили о том, что ширазу гинши находится в реанимации, состояние очень тяжёлое.

проблема просто в её фамилии. 

проблема просто в том, что 

(не надо было вообще соглашаться взять её на попечение) 

(не надо было привя) 

(нет не так) 

(почему за привязанности отвечает не сердце) 

(с ширазу это плохо заканчивается) 

куки пытается не давиться своими мыслями, но их всегда было слишком много. 

*** 

впрочем, пока хару, пользуясь его задумчивостью, неощутимо даёт ему щелбан и пытается растормошить его, чтобы спросить, где мазь от ожогов, куки старается не думать. когда ты не думаешь, визуальные картинки лучше запоминаются. 

лучше запомнить: пока всё относительно хорошо.


	2. 2.

урие постоянно ворчит о проблемной жизни, мол, ни одна грёбаная частичка вселенной не желает подстраиваться под меня, сижу и трачу на эти никчёмные, но раздражающие помехи своё время, до чего докатилась моя жизнь, и прочая, прочая, прочая. хару не то чтобы слышит эти монотонные жалобы ежедневно — во-первых, куки редко раскрывает свой рот, а если и раскрывает, то беззвучно, а во-вторых, она очень ловко подгадала момент, когда можно было забрать его старые наушники в своё личное пользование. 

хару уверена, что думает урие именно в таком направлении. она бы уплывала мыслями в ту же сторону, если бы ей на ужин подавали разве что несъедобные угли и по квартире бродили так бесшумно, что не разберёшь — есть тут кто или нет. 

сайко усмехнулась, мол, гин тоже со сковородой имел напряжённые отношения, а потом пригласила к себе в общежитие на мастер-класс по готовке. потом они пришли к выводу, что больше всего хару хотелось бы научиться готовить печенье, чтобы заявить одним   
унылым вечером кое-какой рептилии с лицом-кирпичом: «ты — это то, что ты ешь», дружно выплакали маленький ручей слёз от смеха, а через неделю сайко решила сама изредка заскакивать в гости, предварительно оповещая о своём визите хару. 

их квартира большую часть времени пустая, как пачки сигарет, которыми с ней великодушно делятся знакомые товарищи по школе, наставляющие якобы на путь здоровья и светлого будущего. хару терпеливо выкидывала мусор раз семь за этих добрячков, а потом раздражённо швырнулась очередной пустышкой в затылок особенно близкого знакомого. на преисполненный благодарности жест, естественно, обиделись, но выпендриваться перестали. 

путь здоровья и светлого будущего, ага. 

это именно то, что ей сейчас нужно.

сайко, задумчиво создавая ложкой водоворот в чае с молоком, также приметила, что «громкое сущетсвование» у гинши было индивидуально развитой чертой, а не семейной. 

хару только пожала плечами: по сути, это ей должен был сказать печенька, но тот даже от упоминаний о её брате сразу весь сжимается, закрываясь на всевозможные материальные и психологические замки, не желая даже слышать чего-то об этом, что там о разговаривать. 

сайко, наоборот, любит вспоминать всякую забавную ерунду и слушать домашние истории. они не страдают, сравнивая те времена с тем, что имеют сейчас, — они отвлекаются. 

хару в любом случае нужно выговориться, потому что, серьёзно, гинши был слишком клёвым братом. и вообще — клёвым. сайко полностью разделяет её мнение, а потом давится своим чаем, когда хару рассказывает, как они с бро строили мини-город, взяв под основу его пустые пачки от сигарет. иногда гинши пихал в один из маленьких заводов тлеющий окурок, от которого ещё исходил еле-заметный дым, и тогда их творением приходилось любоваться издалека, чтобы гин не ворчал о «пассивном курении и его   
вреде здоровью». 

сайко тоже клёвая невообразимо, а ещё заразительно смеётся. один раз, правда, она рассказывает, как при всей своей бережливости гинши купил ей фигурку из ограниченного выпуска, упоминаниями о которой она целый день действовала ему на нервы, и в процессе рассказа просто утыкается в столешницу лбом — неровно   
обстриженные волосы уныло растекаются по полированному дереву — и затихает, рвано дыша. 

хару в очередной раз становится так по-дурацки стыдно — не столько за то, что она сейчас здорова только благодаря им, сколько за то, что она действительно не может заставить себя чувствовать благодарность. 

она почему-то уверена, что гинши там, наверху, тоже полыхает от стыда — знает же его, как облупленного, никогда не мог спокойно принимать слишком очевидную чужую помощь. 

с возвращением «домой» после школы она всегда тянет до последнего, если её там не ждёт сайко. она бездумно слоняется по токио и без интереса рассматривает вывески различных   
кафе и магазинов. ничего занимательного в том, чтобы одной сидеть в пустой квартире, нет — это она помнит ещё со времён, когда они с гинши выживали вдвоём после смерти отца. то, что он умер, хару догадалась потом самостоятельно.

тогда тоже хотелось не возвращаться домой до того времени, пока у гина не закончится подработка, но квартиру надо было нагреть, чтоб этот мерзляк не окоченел окончательно. у урие проблем, сколько он не жалуйся про себя, таких нет — ни с системой кровообращения (хоть он и рептилия), ни с экономическим состоянием. 

жить в уже не пустой, но игнорирующей твоё присутствие квартире — в этом хару теперь тоже ни черта интересного не видит. 

большинство из того, что она слышит от печеньки, - это краткие «не ходи без куртки», «не умеешь готовить — не трогай кухню», «хватит слушать музыку» и прочие запреты на существование; хару, как и положено трудным подросткам, не слушает его, хотя, если бы   
он сказал «прекрати занимать мою квартиру», она ни секунды не медля собрала бы вещи и ушла. 

урие ей не нравится — в нём ничего положительного не чувствуется. 

хару, после того, как её перекроили на операции, перекраивает себя и морально, таская к себе кучу чужих привычек, чтобы внутри не было так отвратительно пусто. она всегда питала слабость к улыбчивым людям, в них есть что-то, что влияет и на тебя, хотя бы чуть-чуть поднимая настроение. 

урие не улыбается. вообще. 

/// 

— мне иногда кажется, что он к этой жизни не приспособлен был больше всех, поэтому не ненавидь его, пожалуйста, — как-то говорит муччан. с ней получается свидеться только в интернете: учится по обмену, и хару старается без серьёзных поводов не   
звонить. 

серьёзных поводов не находится. вот так и получается, что в итоге вылавливать приходится саму хару. 

— я не обижаюсь на какие-либо претензии; по правде, гин тоже любил ворчать себе всякую хрень под нос, но, не знаю, я и представить не могла, что одни и те же качества можно показывать настолько по-разному. а, заметь, гинши ворчал в раз двести чаще! 

— он так волнуется. 

— нет, это бро так волновался, муччанко. 

хару кривит губы, неодобрительно качая головой; тоору усмехается на наигранную мимику, но сразу хмурится обратно. 

— хару. 

— что? 

— вам действительно надо как-то сосуществовать вместе, а не травить друг друга игнорированием. 

— а мы очень даже общаемся, просто это частенько скатывается в ругань. 

муцуки по ту сторону экрана телефона грозит пальцем, а потом вырубает звонок. она всегда так делает — без предупреждения и резко, отвлекаясь на какие-то дела, они с урие в этом плане похожи — только тот таким резким способом хару в разговор вовлекает. 

хару пробует приготовить до его прихода печенье и решает, что кухню, пожалуй, и правда стоит уже оставить в покое.

/// 

оказывается, урие и правда так волнуется. 

проблема — и это, пожалуй, единственная признаваемая ей за всё послеоперационное время проблема, кроме неё самой, — в том, что ему, видимо, не настолько всё равно на её курение, как   
удобно было думать. 

хару закашливается ещё сильнее, чем до этого затянулась, сипя «ты, блядь, неадекватен» — в общем-то, мысль, которую она вынашивала месяцами, — а этот идиот мнёт в ладони только-только раскуренную сигарету с намерением прожечь себе руку насквозь, не иначе. 

хару припоминает ему «заботливую мамочку», сказанную во время одного из их столкновений, и получается не так язвительно, как хотелось бы, потому что, ну, да, она приятно удивлена. потом ляпает что-то, упоминая вскользь брата, чисто для профилактики, и ей в очередной раз становится невыносимо стыдно. 

потому что куки, оказывается, не просто волнуется. он боится, и боится до усрачки, и хару кажется, что даже если выразиться вот так — это всё равно будет слишком мягко сказано.

она старается отвлечься, пользуясь его неожиданной задумчивостью и прописывая ему незначительный щелбан, и выспрашивает, где тут аптечка. не дожидается ответа и бредёт в ванную, на пути бормоча «надеюсь, сигарета прожгла тебе ладонь, а не мозги», и в поисках нужной мази роется действительно долго. 

в процессе поисков на ум приходит вполне в стиле гинши фраза «да не ссы ты, куки, всё образуется!», и хару прикладывается затылком к плиточной стене, оседая на пол и пытаясь не засмеяться в голос, когда представляет, что будет, если она решит сказать это вслух. 

опомнившийся урие появляется на пороге, самую малость в подозрении сощуривая глаза и на полном серьёзе спрашивая: 

— это ты какое-то дерьмо куришь или так радуешься моему ожогу? — хару просто кидает ему в ответ выразительный оскорблённый взгляд. 

— давай ты просто поможешь найти мне эту мазь, а. 

муцуки — вполне ожиданно, конечно, — оказывается права: стоит, пожалуй, начать сосуществовать как-то вместе. тем более, если получается намного лучше ожидаемого.


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> экшли этот драббл полностью написан alllegory

Проблемы никуда не исчезают.

И всё же — у них появляется общий плей-лист: двадцать процентов нравящихся обоим песен, сорок с каждой стороны — раздражающих. Любой путь начинается с первого шага; этот — неловкий, по большей части смешной; уже сделанный, что гораздо важнее.

Здесь, конечно, есть подводные камни. 

Музыка разрисовывает тишину нотами, и она уже не выглядит такой пустой. Диалогам неоткуда рождаться — единственная их точка пересечения мертва. Хару кривит тонкие губы, прикрывает глаза. Ситуация одновременно похожа на полный штиль, обещающий продлиться долго, и на затишье перед бурей; монета замирает на ребре.

Звучит чересчур смешно.

Хару отвлекается на рецепт творожного печенья, ещё раз сверяется со списком ингредиентов, это бессмысленная (и чуть-чуть успокаивающая) трата времени: оно уже в духовке и будет сложно что-то исправить на данном этапе. Но — если всё-таки что-то не так — попытаться хочется; ибо всё остальное изменить уже нельзя. 

Всё получается, Хару записывает Сайко голосовые сообщения, радость пополам с искренним удивлением, отправляет несколько фотографий. Теперь можно отдавать четверть Урие с фразой «это ты».

Не думать о том, что если бы печенье сгорело, фраза была бы правдивее, получается с трудом.

Тоору говорит, что иногда, благодаря подводным камням, можно продержаться на воде немного больше. 

Хару начинает ей верить.

Галерея — мемы, эстетики, результаты тестов, в основном шуточные, «какое ты растение», «какая ты еда» и так далее, практически до бесконечности, Хару честно отправляет ссылки на них Урие, он же не менее честно их игнорирует; две закрытые папки: информация о лейкемии с различных сайтов и тщательно отделённые от всех остальных фотографии Гинши и его мотоцикла. 

Пароль на обеих — memento mori; у мёртвых римских полководцев во снах насмешливый взгляд.

Они не входят в список тех, чьё мнение Хару интересует даже после смерти, они не похожи на привычные кошмары: улица, здание университета вдалеке, чужие спины, закрывающие труп. Они не…

Поэтому всё в порядке.

Так вот — галерея. Сейчас её заполняют фотографии новой, добавленной Урие к и так достаточно сложной жизни переменной. 

Кот, рыжий и нахальный, смотрит на квартиру — и на них в частности — с презрением. Хару позволяется гладить мягкую шерсть, только если она разрешает спать коту на её подушке, в Куки он ценит умение выбирать наушники, которые занимательнее специально купленных игрушек. 

Сайко смеётся, что вопросы с подарками Урие решены на годы вперёд, предлагает установить очерёдность и шутливо просит передать «спасибо». Очерёдность — явно неплохая идея, для начала, правда, необходимо выяснить и записать дату рождения. 

Приглашение в гости срывается с губ само.

— Давай к нам домой, как насчёт этой субботы?

Хару заказывает пиццу; выбирает, конечно, с ананасами. У Куки почти получается не скривиться, поэтому Хару мысленно клеит позолоченные звёзды на пока несуществующую доску почёта.

Сайко приносит с собой список фильмов в заметках, солёный попкорн и запах имбирных пряников.

По-прежнему безымянный кот на её колени запрыгивает сам, сворачивается клубком и оглушительно мурлычет. Хару переглядывается с Урие, усмехается: кажется, у нас воруют любовь кота, впрочем, ничего удивительного — этого стоило ожидать.

Проблемы никуда не исчезают.

И всё же.

И всё же, впервые за долгое время, выглядят вполне решаемыми.


End file.
